Son Gohan, Saiyan on Earth
by Insert Creative Name Here Sir
Summary: What happens when Gohan was the son of Bardock, sent to Earth, raised by Grandpa Gohan? During a battle between gods, Gohan accidentally makes a critical wish in which he goes back in time and replaces Goku as "Kakarot". Old foes return, different approaches taken. A Gohan-centred story in which he is more pivotal in battles and storyline.
1. Prologue

_**Son Gohan, Saiyan on Earth**_

 _ **Prologue**_  


* * *

The light emanating from Shenron's summoning illuminated the otherwise dark and cloudy sky.

" **L-Lord Beerus,"** fumbling words as he sweatdropped, **"I'll be taking my leave; farewell."**

"Wait!"

Shenron stopped to eye Piccolo. **"What is it, former Kami?"**

"We may need a wish in the near future." Piccolo did not understand why, but he had a gut instinct that their plan to create the Super Saiyan God would not exactly go perfectly.

Shenron's eyes squinted at Piccolo, as if to wonder if Piccolo had the right to order him any longer; perhaps he might comply soley in respect of the power gap between them.

"… **Very well. I will remain so long as Lord Beerus is in the solar system."** Having said this, Shenron went silent as the Saiyans proceeded with their ritual attempt.

* * *

"Woah, Dad's amazing!" Goten yelled.

"Yeah," Gohan agreed, "So this is the power of a Super Saiyan God…" as Goku charged towards Beerus relentlessly.

Yet, over time, Goku began to tire in his antics, and it quickly began to show as Beerus got more hits in. Soon, Goku was helpless to Beerus' barrage and continued to take major damage, and was slammed downwards into the ocean, as Beerus floated over in the sky, peering down at the ripple where Goku had fallen.

 _Damn, it's not enough!_ Gohan thought. _I feel so helpless… Just watching Dad get thrown around like this…_

Reading Gohan's mind, Piccolo said, "I know how you feel. But you can't do anything to help. Their power is almost incomprehensible to us right now, not to mention the fact you've slacked on your training for years."

Gohan clenched his fists.

"I wish I was in Dad's shoes. I wish I could go back in time, be like Dad. If I'd trained, I might've been able to – "

" **Your wish is granted."**

"… Wait. What?"

A shining light blinded Gohan.

* * *

 _Author's notes will be listed at the bottom as such. Possible Q &As in the future?_

 _How does this story look? It's my first fic attempt, so I would really appreciate all feedback._

 _If anyone's confused, basically, the plotline is;_

 _In DBZ Timeline, Gohan replaces Goku. Gohan is sent as Bardock's son, has the Dragon Ball adventures,_

 _and eventually has a son. Who happens to be Goku._

 _I'm planning on breezing through Dragon Ball; don't really know it too well, I haven't read all of the manga yet, but most of it._

 _Gohan's probably gonna be amnesiac as a result of the head collision, but will receive "premonitions" from his canon experiences._

 _Thoughts?_

 _I'll see you all next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 1?

_Approaching Earth in one minute. Withholding sleeping gas._

* * *

A deafening bang heard in the forest.

An old man rushing to inspect the explosion.

A curious sphere, made of otherworldly materials.

A baby's cry.

* * *

"Hmmm, no parents, little buddy? I'll take you in."

"Uwaaaaagh!"

"Heheheh. You certainly know how to put up a fight. Just like me. Except… I have no tail."

"…"

"… I think I'll call you Son Gohan. Just like me. Old Grandpa Gohan. Let's get you some food, shall we?"

"K-Kakarot…"

"Carrot? Well, now, I suppose if you really want it, but I've never heard of a child who loved his vegetables…"

"Vegeta!"

"Heheh. Alrighty then. Let's go."

* * *

The baby Gohan turned out to be quite the odd kid, Grandpa Gohan had to say. Although he seemed content with being raised and tenderly cared for, he would, on the odd occasion, go into a fit whereupon he would flail about, resulting in damage to any nearby surroundings. He seemed to have two natures; one, docile and curious of nature, the other, destructive and taking delight in seeing damage. Odd.

Which raised another question.

How was young Gohan so ridiculously strong?

It's not like a normal kid can just break tables, chairs, or even make a dent in the ground. But baby Gohan was prone to do just that during his fits. This had been a problem for Grandpa Gohan the first couple of times he had been caught unawares, but soon he grew used to these outbursts and simply rushed the young Gohan out to rage upon the grass.

Soon these explosive bursts were put to use. Son Gohan, it seemed, had an innate ability for fighting. Often Grandpa Gohan would shadow practice, and the little child would mimic him almost perfectly, upholding his balance like he had already done such moves before. A year later, the two Gohans took this to be daily routine, and the junior learnt much from his senior.

Young Gohan would also pore over what books he could find, rare though they were. He read the books so intently one might not notice his presence unless they saw his tail curling.

Oh.

The tail. A constant reminder that Gohan was probably more than human. That once, Gohan had grown to immeasurable heights and grown hair, as if morphing into a giant ape. A constant reminder to the curious armour Grandpa Gohan had placed away from young Gohan's eyes. To the sphere, left to rest in its crater, covered by the natural plants in time.

* * *

Gohan was talented in literature. Having read old books countless times, never bored of the stories or facts hidden within, he seemed adept not only at reading, but writing. This struck Grandpa Gohan as odd; he had never had to teach the child how to read, as he already recognised the letters and their sounds.

Son Gohan had taken to ink the very first time he saw it. As if hoarding such incomprehensible knowledge, he wrote down several words so feverishly, and then repeated those same words over and over again. Grandpa Gohan took interest in the words, but soon discarded it as nonsense scribble from the child. Nevertheless, he eventually took the paper and put it away in a chest he intended to fill with memories.

The day Gohan fell down a crag and hit his head on the rocks, those words lost meaning to him too.

* * *

 _Saiyan_

 _Frieza_

 _Cell_

 _Buu_

 _Beerus._

* * *

 _Sorry for the incredibly late chapter._

 _As you probably noticed, it's really short._

 _I've been quite busy and have not been able to work on this, I apologise._

 _Hopefully, next time you won't have to wait a month for the next chapter..._

 _Next chapter will be much longer._

 _This was similar to another prologue, I suppose._

 _Anyways, I plan on not only making next chapter longer, but also possibly re-editing this chapter._

 _I had this a while ago, and I decided to upload it, rather than nothing, so it hasn't really been proofread._

 _See you next chapter~_


End file.
